


Accomplice

by RinBob2410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dolls, Written awhile ago, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinBob2410/pseuds/RinBob2410
Summary: A 13 year old writes about her favorite childhood doll.





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I wrote this in 2015 when I was 13. It's about a doll that has a lot of sentimental value for me. I decided that since I'm posting some non fandom related stuff I might as well look through some of my old things. I forgot what the assignment was, but I wrote it for my English class in 7th grade.

I was two when I was given a doll from my grandparents. Back then I wanted nothing more than a doll to play with, that way I can act like an adult. I gave it a name that was easy to remember, June. I treated that doll better than any of my other toys.

Even with all the care I gave it, I would constantly lose it. When I found it I would dress it up, give it accessories, I’d even tried to sleep with it. However, I never felt like it was real, and I knew I was supposed to. I knew it was supposed to give me a sense of protection, but it never did.

At one point, my uncle used a magnifying glass to burn my doll. It only left a mark and I didn’t talk to my uncle for a while until he apologized and put a bandaid on it. After that I called it a birthmark.

When I was maybe six I lost my doll at my grandparents’ house. I was strongly disappointed at first and thought someone robbed it. I thought, why wouldn’t they? If they had a child surely they’d want to give them the greatest toy in the world! It was missing for months, but then we arrived back to my grandparents’ house and I was given it back.

Not long after, my doll began to break. It’s limb fell off at my maternal grandparents’ house. When I arrived at my paternal grandparents’ house my grandma fixed it, however, it fell off again not much later. I reattached it with a hair tie.

The second limb came off when my siblings for the first time wanted to play with it. I always told them that June was even more off limits than my other toys. However, that day one of my siblings (I don’t remember who), played a game of tug-a-war with me. That resulted in another limb breaking and my siblings never touching the doll again. I again reattached the limb with a hair tie.

A few years later, I went to a national park. The whole thing was a petrified forest. There were lots of signs saying if you stole anything you would be find $300. I couldn’t help it, I stole a small piece just for the thrill ride. We arrived back home and I didn’t want my parents finding out I stole something, so I had to hide it. The question was where to hide it. I then remembered my doll. The doll with the limbs attached with hair ties. I took off the hair tie at the leg and placed the rock inside. Now my doll has stolen merchandise inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah btw my uncle was like 12 when he did that, so he's not some crazy guy burning holes in children's toys or snything lol, he was just a typical preteen boy


End file.
